The accomplices of Gred and Forge
by Kaikai the Blade
Summary: What happens when two ordinary girls are given their " letter" in the middle of the night with a chance to save any of the charatcers of Harry Potter, read more to find out. Rated for possible language.
1. The choice is yours SO CHOOSE!

**A/N: This is the first chapter hope you enjoy it. The chapters are likely to be alterately from both cousins POVs. But maybe mostly most of them would be from Maya.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry potter. ( waaah)**

* * *

><p>Me and my cousin Rocky love the Harry Potter books like crazy. Especially, I like it so much that I've read the whole series atleast five times but that is not the piont here.<p>

The point here is that after reading Harry Potter or after watching the movie you have the wierdest feeling that the owl bearing your letter would be arriving soon. I waited for that too ( atleast I wished for that ). But something far interesting then an owl flying in through your window, took place.

My family moved in a new house. This happened because my parents had always wanted an extremely old house with a lot of woodwork. And when they found this house, they were so thrilled that they decieded to move in immediatly.

The house looked great so I was not the one to complain, also because that place had extremely magnificent fireplaces, with marvellous woodwork around it. I got the room with the most beautiful fireplace, that I truly fell in love with it, at the first sight. Little did I knew that the same fireplace would change our lives.

After a week when we moved into the new house Rocky and her family came to spend a few days with us. The house was pretty big with a couple of extra rooms but both of us chose to crash at my room, after staying up most of the night.

' Maya I think it's pretty late, what if our parents think of sticking in their head through the door?' Rocky asked.

' Then we would be in major trouble,' I said in-a-matter-of-fact tone. Then I slipped under the covers of my bed.

Rocky after a moment of thinking went to bed after me.

' You were telling something about your friends at school,' I called from the depth of the blankets I had wrapped around myself. Then I heard her say ' Maya come on if we get caught awake at this time of the night. . .'

' Don't talk so loudly, if they hear us talking we would be dead. But if they just come in to check on us, then we would pretend to be asleep so no harm done,' I said to the inky darkness of my room.

It felt wierd talking to darkness especially when Rocky didn't reply for some time. I think I heard a noise as if somebody was stepping over creaky floorboard, Rocky wasn't replying because she was straining her ears to hear something else too, but no other sound came from outside.

After a few more seconds I heard her sigh, a sigh of relief. Then I think that as she was going to speak ( I couldn't see her I could only guess it was pitch black in the room) just then we heard the groung shake a little and as we were thinking of what to make out of it.

ROOOAAAARRR, fire errupted in my magnificent fireplace.

It was extraordinarliy spooky for fire tp erupt in my fireplace in the middle of the night on it's own accord. But what was spookier was that the fire was not the orangish yellow fire, it was bloody GREEN FIRE.

Due to our lack of visualization, because of the sudden unexpected bright light in the pitch black room we couldn't make out anything and then it was dark again. Rocky gripped my arm in nervousness as we heard foot steps in my room as though somebody has stepped from the fireplace (imagine our fear and excitedness! )

We had had no way of knowing who was actually in the room, sombody who had just flooed in? We heard the footsteps move a little more then before we could even realize what was happening the light of the room flew open suddenly, so we were once again momentarily blinded by the light in the room.

We squinted in the bright light to see the face of the person who has just flooed(?) directly into my room, this concept was still difficult o grasp.

As visibilty came back to us, what we saw made our jaws fall in surprise.

' What the he-,' I managed to say as Rocky gave off an audible gasp. We should have seen this coming.

Standing in front of us was an old woman with a stern face and a pointy nose and hat (ha).

As we were looked open mouthed at the old lady in front of as we got distracted by my fireplace roaring again. I bet even Professor Mcgounagal was feeling uncomfortable under our surprised gazes and was glad at the distraction.

This time an old man with a long white beard stepped away from the fireplace.(sarcasmic voice: we didn't see this coming. Woah! We are totally caught offguard)

This time we remembered to close our mouth. ( we must have looked very idiotic with our mouths open, gaping at them like a goldfish)

The old man (Professor Dumbledore) turned his twinkling eyes at us and peered at us through his half moon spectacles.

' Pleasure to meet you Ms. Maya and Ms. Rocky, I am professor Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts, the school of witch craft and wizardy. But I think that you know this already,' He said holding out his hand, for a hand shake.

With our eyes still wide, we both shook his hand then continued staring at both of them.

' I am professor Mcgounagal but I am sure you know that too.' Professor Mcgounagal said in a curt voice.

' Now as we have put the pleasentries aside, we Professor Mcgonagal and I are here to give you your letter.'

' You mean THE letter,' I said as I found my voice.

' Yes THE letter, but there are other things to be considered too, like we are offering you a chance to save any one of the characters in the story. But the condition is limited to only one character only. The living of that character should not effect the main storyline.' Professor Mcgonagal said impatiently.

At her statement something clicked in my mind, and as I opened my mouth to say somethingI was cut off by professor Dumbledore.

' No Maya, saving me is out of question, because if you save me then the basic storyline of the story would drastically change and the condition warns about changing the main storyline,' Professor Dumbledore said with a little smile.

' Why are you offering us this, and why are you talking like you are not part of the story,' Rocky spoke this time.

' It was purely by chance that we chose you, let's say that you were the lucky winners, so don't get any stupid ideas.' ( guess who said this).

' As to the question to why we are talking in this manner, that is because in all the stories there are atleast two characters who knows that they are just fictional characters, they know their basic story, they are chosen as to the one who could handle this fact. So in this world we are the chosen people,' Professor Dumbledor said with a small smile.

I felt sorry for both of them ( even Professor Mcgonagal) , because knowing one's fate wasn't a pleasent thing. It was one of those experiences that I never wanted to experience. Knowing the fate of other people was another thing but knowing your own. *shudder* *shudder*.

' There are other conditions too, these are sctually the one's which are the most difficult,' now professor Mcgounagal had a tender smile on her face.

This made me high alert. Professor Mcgonagal was smiling! this was definitly not right.

' The consequences is that you would have to lose your families.'

'. . . '

' . . . '

' WHAT ?' I manaed to yell. My yell would have woken the whole house up, if weren't for the security wards casted by professor Mcgonagal.

' However this deal sounds luring but this is simply out of question,' Rocky said in an agitated voice.

' We didn't mean losing your parents like letting them be kiled. We meant like YOU losing your parent. They woudn't have any memory of you, as their daughters and the whole school would know you as orphans.'

' Thanks for clearing that up, but this doesnot seem too good, too.'

' This is not a mere wish of ours, this is due to their own safety.'

' We are giving you some time to discuss this with each other. We would return tomorrow night,' with these parting words both the witch and the wizard departed from the same way they had entered, leaving both of us in a daze.

I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep after the "accident" as I closed off the light to the room once more but I was knocked out the moment I hit the bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to find Rocky wide awake but still lying on the bed. As she saw me awake, she smiled at me.<p>

' It's a pleasent surprise to see you awake so early,' I teased her, ' what bring you back to earth so early in the morning.'

' Nah it's nothing I just had a strange dream that woke me up. Couldn't go to sleep since then,' Rocky said with a careless wave of her hand.

' Umm. Rocky what sort of a dream was it?' I asked as I probably had my suspiciousns about her "dream" it was true that last night seemed like a dream to me too. But the first thing that came into my view was our Hogwarts letters, so there was no questioning it.

' I dunno, the dream was a very vivid one. I dreamed that we got our letter from Hogwarts, maybe I should lay off reading Harry Potter twice and thrice,' Rocky said getting up from the bed. But in the process her eyes settled on the Hogwarts letters which on the side table at my side. She just lay back on the back with an "oh."

' Umm. Yes it was not a dream and we have to make our decision in less then 24 hours,' I said getting up from the bed, suddenly feeling very drained of energy, at the thought of making the decision.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day our families found both of us huddled together in any corner of the house discussing in hushed voices and if somebody came close to us we would just stop our conversation or talk loudly of other stuff.<p>

I am sure the whole household was suspicious that we were planning something like running away. Well who would blame them, seriously.

* * *

><p>That night we waited anxiously for our "night visitors" to arrive. We could barely seep due to all the excitement, as now we were completely aware that we were meeting one of our favorite characters out of our favorite book.<p>

At last the fireplace came to life with a green flame. And out stepped Professor Dumbledore and was followed a few moments later by professor Mcgonagal. This time professor Dumbledore cut all the pleasentries and came straight to business.

' I believe that you have made your decision.'

' Yes we have decided.'

* * *

><p><strong>By Maya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here goes the first chapter.**


	2. Leaky claudron!

**A/N: I am sorry for the extremely late update but even so here it is.**

* * *

><p>We had made the choice, although it was very difficult to choose because both the choices were too tempting to ignore but we had to do that, although I am still a bit against the choice but Maya made me stick to this and convinced me that it was the right choice.<p>

And now the greatest wizard of all time stood n front of us to get our answer.

" We have decided to accept your offer, and as who we would like to stop from dying it is pretty obvious that we are opting for Fred to survive."

" You both agreed to this Miss Rocky did you," Professor Dumbledore peered at me and I felt that he could exactly tell how I felt. I nodded in approval feeling the wave of weakness I had felt earlier when I had found that my "dream" was real.

" Very well then now as to begin it, have both of you packed your trunks, as I asked you in case of approval of the condition," the old wizard said.

" Yes,' we both said in unison, we had packed everything just when everybody went to bed ( there would have been a lot of questioning if we had packed earlier). To pack everything for our erm "trip" was very difficult too.

" Now if both of you would come with me," Professor McGonagall said gesturing towards us as she stepped into the fireplace.

Maya made for the suitcases to carry them but Professor Dumbledore dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He waved his wand and their suitcases disappeared.

I must have been staring blankly at the spot from where they have disappeared because Professor Dumbledore waved a hand in front of my and Maya's eyes and chuckled. I had seen magic for the first time ( aside from the time when the both wizards flooed into Maya's room) this was actual magic, but I had to brace my self and stop doodling over such a little bit of magic because there was more yet to come.

I stepped in after Maya in the fireplace and yelled Leaky cauldron. And I was enveloped into the swirling green flames. (of doom haha just kidding )

As I stopped spinning my mind wouldn't so I had to be led out of the fireplace by somebody I didn't knew and forced into a chair. I did all that with staggering steps.

" Flooing isn't going to become my favourite way of traveling any time soon," I heard Maya say darkly, she must have gotton her senses back before me.

I heard the roar of the flame again and then heard somebody say ,' Ah professor Dumbledore new muggle born student, it would be so bothering explaining to new ones every year."

" Yes Tom it is very bothering to convince them, especially their parent s but these ones here do not have any parents so in a way it was easier. But they are late as you see because their guardian wouldn't let them come. But now they have a new guardian who was eager to let go of them."

Professor Dumbledore didn't knew but his last remark rather hurt me and I saw the same expression on Maya's face but we both decided not to comment on it.

" Now their rooms are ready for them," Professor Dumbledore asked Tom while Professor McGonagall went to check something out at the reception.

" Yes I have prepared the room, one room with two beds and a wash basin would that be enough," Tom asked anxiously as though he didn't wanted professor Dumbledore to get mad at him., well who is blaming him we are talking about the world's greatest detective he could get mad at almost nothing if he wanted to and make people around him cower in fear, but oh wait did I just describe Voldemort. Oops my bad but the wizard in front of me just smiled his twinkly eyed smile at the barman and proceeded to tow us to our room. That was professor Dumbledore for you.

* * *

><p><strong>From Rocky<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
